mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wakefield-241st Street (IRT White Plains Road Line) (mtamaster edition)
Wakefield–241st Street is a terminal station on the IRT White Plains Road Line of the New York City Subway, located at the intersection of 241st Street and White Plains Road in the Wakefield neighborhood of the Bronx. It is served by the 2''' train at all times. It is the only station that the '''2 does not share with at least one other line, although a few 5 Trains from Manhattan terminate at this station during peak hours. This station is geographically the northernmost station in the entire New York City Subway system. History The station officially opened on December 13, 1920 when the final portion of the line was opened; it was extended from its previous terminal at East 238th Street to its permanent terminal at East 241 Street. This portion of the line had its opening delayed, owing to construction on the line between the two stations for the construction of the 239th Street Yard. Additional time was required to modify the structure to avoid a grade crossing at the entrance to the yard. This terminal station has gone by a number of different names. Becker Avenue was an earlier name for the station at the time of its construction, and it officially opened as East 241st Street on December 13, 1920. By 1984, it was renamed 241 Street on entrances and platform signs. The station was initially signed on the New York City Subway map as 241 Street–Wakefield before it was signed on the map under its current name since 1998. The station was renovated from July 30, 2005 to December 11, 2005, as part of a $167 million project to renovate ten stations on the White Plains Road Line. The station, as part of the renovation, got a new high-quality public address system, new platform edge and ADA tactile warning strips, major structural repairs, new canopies over the stairs and platforms, repaired walls, renewed floors, and a redesign of the area around the station booth. Station layout At this station, there are two tracks, one center island platform and two disused side platforms here. The two tracks end at bumper blocks at the north end of the platforms. The station was formerly set up as a Spanish solution with alighting passengers using the side platforms and boarding passengers using the island platform. Now all passengers use the island platform. The middle of the platform features a backlit track departure sign labeled Tracks 3 and 2, this indicates which 2 train leaves first. There is also a crew quarter at platform level. To the south of the station, the tracks make a connection to the 239th Street Yard before splitting into three tracks. The 2006 artwork featured at the station is Permanent Residents and Visitors by Alfredo Ceibal, which focuses on birds living and visiting the city. The artwork is made of faceted glass in the platform windscreens. Exit/Entrance The exit is at the north end. Fare control is past the bumper blocks, from where there is one stair to the southwest corner of 241st Street and White Plains Road, and two stairs to the southeast corner.